Custom Barney episodes and home videos (battybarney2014's version)
battybarney2014 made acutal Barney episodes and home videos. Barney & the Backyard Gang (1988-1991) *Our Friend, Barney *The Backyard Show *Three Wishes *A Day at the Beach *Waiting for Santa *Let's Be Healthy *The Backyard Gang Sleepover *Campfire Sing-Along *Barney Goes to School *Barney in Concert *Rock with Barney Barney & Friends - Television Series First Generation (1992-1995) Season 1 #The Queen of Make-Believe #My Family's Just Right for Me #Playing It Safe #Hop to It! #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! #Four Seasons Day #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard #Going Places! #Caring Means Sharing #Down on Barney's Farm #What's That Shadow? #Happy Birthday, Barney! #Alphabet Soup! #Our Earth, Our Home #Let's Help Mother Goose! #Be a Friend #I Just Love Bugs #When I Grow Up... #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! #Practice Makes Music #Hi, Neighbor! #A Camping We Will Go! #A Splash Party, Please #Carnival of Numbers #A World of Music #Doctor Barney is Here! #Oh, What a Day! #Home Sweet Homes #Hola, Mexico! #Everyone is Special Season 2 #Help Protect the Earth #This is the Way We Walk the Beach #Falling for Autumn! #Grandparents are Grand! (1993 Version) #May I Help You? #Red, Blue and Circles Too! #Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! #Hoo's in the Forest? #I Can Do That! #Grown-Ups for a Day! #That's a Home to Me #It's Day Time, It's Night Time #Wild, Wild, West Barney! #Winter's Wonderful #Picture This! #Look at Me, I'm 3! #Barney's Exercise Circus! #The Exercise Circus #The Dentist Makes Me Smile #My Favorite Things #Stop, Look and Be Safe! #An Adventure in Make-Believe #Barney's Alphabet Zoo #The Alphabet Zoo #Having Tens of Fun! #There are Seven Days in a Week #Barney's Very Silly Day! #I am a Fine Musician #Around the World We Go #Barney's Opposite Day #No Matter Where They Are #A Very Special Delivery! Season 3 #Shawn & the Beanstalk #Room for Everyone #If the Shoe Fits #Shopping for a Surprise! #I Can Be a Firefighter! #On the Move #Classical Cleanup #A Welcome Home #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends #At Home with Animals #Camera Safari #Gone Fishing! #It's Raining, It's Pouring... #Who's Who on the Choo Choo? #Are We There Yet? #Ship, Ahoy! #Hats Off to BJ! #Up We Go! #Anyway You Slice It #Twice is Nice! Second Generation (1997-2000) Season 4 #First Day of School #Is Everybody Happy? #Pennies, Nickels & Dimes #We've Got Rhythm #Tick Tock Clocks! #Waiting for Mr. MacRooney #Let's Build Together #It's a Family Tradition #A Picture of Health #Play Ball! #Going on a Bear Hunt #A Different Kind of Mystery #Let's Pretend with Barney (1997 Version) #Let's Eat! #Tree-Mendous Trees #Good, Clean Fun! #Easy, Breezy Day! #All Mixed Up #E-I-E-I-O #Once a Pond a Time #Oh, Brother...She's My Sister #All Around the World Season 5 #Books are Fun! #Trading Places #Safety First! #Circle of Friends #The One and Only You #Barney's Band #Good Manners #Going Fishing! #A Big Parade of Numbers #We Always Clean Up #Try It, You'll Like It! #Colors All Around #Howdy, Friends! #Seven Days a Week #We've Got Shoes #That's Hats #The Four Seasons of Fun #Hidden Treasures #A Royal Welcome #Sweet as Honey #First Things First! #Aunt Rachel is Here! #Here Kitty, Kitty! (1998 Version) #A Home for Dogs #It's a Rainy Day! #Easy Does It! #What's in a Name? #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday #A Very Special Mouse #A Package of Friendship Season 6 #Stick with Imagination! (1999) #Itty Bitty Bugs (1999) #Sailing, Sailing (1999) #Grandparents are Grand! (1999 Version) #Snack Time! (1999) #A Sunny, Snowy Day (1999) #Puttin' on a Show (1999) #You've Got to Have Art (1999) #Barney's Five Kinds of Fun! (1999) #Count Me In! (1999) #Who's Who at the Zoo? (1999) #Birthday Olé (1999) #What's That Shadow? (1999 Version) #Down on Grandpa's Farm (1999) #Down By the Station (1999) #Riding in the Car (1999) #Listen to the Sounds in the Forest (2000) #We Like the Colors and Shapes (2000) #Barney's Wonderful Sleepover (2000) #Excellent Exercise! (2000) #Brushing Up on Teeth (2000) #That's What Friends are For (2000) #Good Job! (2000) #It's Home to Me (2000) #That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! (2000) #Flying in an Airplane (2000) #Laugh with Me! (2000) #How Does Your Garden Grow? (2000) #You Can Do It! (2000) #Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode) (2000) #Ready, Set, Go! (2000) #You are Special (2000) Third Generation (2002-2005) Season 7 #All Aboard! #Up, Down and Around! #Tea-riffic Manners #Puppy Love #Bunches of Boxes #Stop! Go! #Red, Yellow and Blue! #Play for Exercise! #Come Blow Your Horn! #A New Friend #Numbers! Numbers! #This Way In! This Way Out! #Spring Into Fun! #Play It Safe! #Three Lines, Three Corners #A Parade of Bikes #It's a Happy Day! #Splish! Splash! #Way Up in Outer Space #The 4 Seasons #Me and My Family #BJ's Really Cool House Season 8 # Season 9 #Everybody's Got Feelings #Caring Hearts #Let's Make Music! #Movin' Along #Let Your Creativity Fly! #Imagine That! #Keep on Truckin' #I'm a Builder #Coming on Strong #Let's Play Games! #What I Want to Be #When I'm a Firefighter #You Can Count on Me! #It's a Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes #Easy as ABC #Look What I Can Do! #Making a Move! #Home, Safe Home #On the Road Again #My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist #Sleepover Surprises #The Clean Up Club #Let's Go Hunting #I Love My Neighborhood #Goodbye, Blankey #Our Surprised Pets #Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air #Rainy Days are Fun #Up to the Sky and Down to the Ground #Animal See, Animal Do #My New Shoes #Soup's On! #The Greatest Show on Earth #A Friend in Need #It's Magic #Going on a Fishing Trip #Back on Track #Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner #The Park Sale #School Days #I'm a Scientist #My Baby Brother #All About Me Fourth Generation (2006-2007) Season 10 #Welcome, Cousin Riff / Special Skills #I'm Glad to Be Me / Arts #Airplanes / Boats #Butterflies / Bugs #Shapes / Colors #Seeing / Hearing #Movement / BJ's Snack Attack #Counting / Letters #Pets / Vets #Winter / Summer #Spring / Fall #Making Mistakes / Separation #Caring / Sharing #Playing Games / Fun with Reading #Mother Goose / Fairy Tales #Days of the Week / Rhythm #Rabbits / Ducks and Fish #Things I Can Do / Differences #Dancing / Singing #China / Kenya #Safety Patrol / Friendship #Neighborhoods / Careers #Families / Homes Season 11 #Pistachio / Full Team Ahead #The Magic Words / Litterbot #Bop 'til You Drop / The Sleepless Sleepover #Little Red Rockin' Hood / The Whole Truth #The Wind and the Sun / The Nature of Things #The New Kid / Grandpa's Visit #Barney's Big Garden / Listen! #Lost and Found / Pot Full of Sunshine #Trail Boss Barney / Get Happy! #For the Fun of It / Starlight, Star Bright #Best in Show / No, No, No! #The Emperor's Contest / Beethoven's Hear! #Guess Who? / Sweet Treats #The Babysitter / The Color of Barney #Dream Big / That's What a Mommy Is #The Shrinking Blankey / The Awful Tooth #The Blame Game / What's Your Name? #The Magic Caboose / BJ The Great #Gift of the Dinos / A Visit to Santa #Riff's Musical Zoo / The Princess and the Frog #Imagination / Adventures #Big as Barney / The Chase #Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite / Time Flies #Get Well / Rhyming Time #Valentine's Day / Love #Habitat (Special Episode) Fifth Generation (2008-2011) Season 12 #Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure #The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure #The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure #Riff to the Rescue!: A Wild Wild West Adventure #To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure #The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure #The Amazing Captain Pickles: A Superhero Adventure #A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure #The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure #Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure #The Groom Who Married: A Wedding Adventure #The Little Indian: A Native American Adventure Season 13 #Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico #Big Brother Rusty: China #¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain #Venice, Anyone?: Italy #Sweeter Than Candy: Greece #The Music Box: Switzerland #The Good Egg: Kenya #A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii #Bonjour, Barney!: France #Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest #The Big Apple: New York City #Friends All Around the World: The International Festival Season 14 # # # # # # # #A Royal Party for Princess Teddy! (2010) #Different Kinds of Shoes (2010) #Play Music with Me (2010) #A Sad Day (2010) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #We're All Very Special (2011) Barney Home Video (1993-present) Actual Barney Home Videos with new content (not containing episode video): *Barney's Egg-Cellent Adventure (2010) *Furry Friends (2010) *Musical Zoo (2011) *Clean Up, Clean Up! (2012) *Barney's Transportation Adventure (2012) *Let's Go to the Doctor (2012) *Let's Go to the Moon (2013) *Play, Dance, & Imagine with Barney (2013) *Story Time with Barney (2014) *This is How I Feel (2014) *Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals (2015) *It's Showtime with Barney! (2015) *Barney's Worldwide Adventure! (2015) Specials *Barney in the United Kingdom (Only in the UK) (1993) *Barney in Australia (Australian version only) (1994) *Barney's 10th Anniversary (1999) *Barney's 20th Anniversary (2007) *Barney Live at Disneyland Park (on Disney Channel only) (2008) *Barney's 25th Anniversary (2013) *Barney at CPTV's 50th Anniversary Gala (on CPTV only) (2013) *Barney Live at 200th Anniversary Celebration (on Time Warner Cable Kids only) (2014) Also Barney Discography *Barney's Make-Believe Vacation (soundtrack) (1993) *Barney Live! in New York City (soundtrack) (1994) *Barney's Favorites Vol. 3 (1996) *A Day in the Park with Barney (soundtrack) (1996) *A Holiday in the Park with Barney (soundtrack) (1996) *Barney's Patriotic Songs (1998) *Barney's Sing-Along: Let's Play School (1999) *Happy Halloween, Love Barney (2000) *Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (soundtrack) (2000) *Barney's Favorite Songs (2000) *Barney's Sing-Along: Super Singing Circus (2001) *Barney's Sing-Along: Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2002) *Barney's Musical Castle (soundtrack) (2001) *Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (soundtrack) (2007) *Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday (soundtrack) (2007) *Season 9 Sing-Along (2013) *Season 9: Let's Make Music! (2014) *Season 11 (soundtrack) (2014)